


Hell Hath No Fury

by Dionysus_is_my_bae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_is_my_bae/pseuds/Dionysus_is_my_bae
Summary: After a long week at the modeling agency Roman works for, his dear brother decides to take him out for a night on the town. However, when the bar's performers finally make their entrance, Roman quickly realizes that his brother isn't the only person he'll be bonding with tonight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Hell Hath No Fury

Loud. If there was one word to describe the club Roman currently found himself in, it would be loud. 

He couldn't quite remember why he was here to be honest. All he knew was that when Remus had asked him to go on "a hunt for hot bods" he couldn't exactly say no. The red clad man had been intrigued by the idea of finding romance in the oddest of places. But as soon as he got here, he soon realized his chances were slim to none. He could already tell that this wasn't at all his crowd. The air around this place was heavy, as if it was trying to suffocate him. He'd never had any problems in public settings before, but for some unknown reason this place made him more uncomfortable than anything he'd ever experienced. 

"-kay?" Roman heard a voice say to his right.

"What?" He asked, struggling to have his voice heard over the blasting speakers.

"Are you okay? You look like you saw a burly half naked man riding a unicycle." Remus said nonchalantly.

"Huh- wha- y'know what never mind. I'm fine, just got a little lost in thought. I'm definitely ready to continue the search for hot bods."

"That's the spirit, bro! Now drown you loneliness in these cheap spirits," Remus thrusted a glass of some sort of amber liquor into his hands "I went to the bar a couple of seconds ago." His brother had on a mischievous smile but it didn't look malicious in any way so Roman haphazardly downed a good portion of the glass. Remus gave out a little cheer and wrapped his arm around Roman's shoulder, "Look at you, party animal! C'mon let's take you to the dance floor."

Remus insistently pulled at Roman's red and gold letterman jacket, but Roman didn't budge. The thought of going there caused a ball of dread to drop to the pit of his stomach, a feeling completely foreign to him. The mass of bodies was pure chaos. He couldn't tell where one person ended and another began. To make things worse, it was right in front of the stage that was all the way in the back of the building. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but he remembered seeing on the small chalkboard outside that a band was going to perform tonight. The speakers weren't even 10 feet away from the impromptu mosh pit, and he wasn't really looking forward to having his ears blown out while his toes were crushed underneath someone's dirty combat boots.

In all honesty, he didn't know why he hadn't just stayed home. It was no secret he had been in a funk lately. Even Thomas had noticed and he was by far the most oblivious of his friends. Logan and Patton had offered to spend the night with him at his apartment to watch Disney movies, and he was really tempted to stay and relax, but when Remus asked him the red haired man had jumped at the chance to spend some time with his estranged brother. 

"C'mon Princey, what's the hold up?" Remus asked, impatiently tapping his foot against the grimy wooden floor. "You're not scared, are you?" There was something mocking in his voice. Something that royally pissed Roman off. Of course he wasn't afraid! He was Roman Kingsley for God sakes! Nothing scared him.

He straightened himself out, gaining a couple inches in height before looking down at his grinning brother. "Not at all. Let's go, Duke." 

He stepped into the mass of bodies and almost automatically, things started to make sense again. Maybe it was his lowered inhibitions or maybe it was really just that simple, but once he was amongst the people, he was able to let go and just go with the flow. He didn't know how long he danced for. He didn't know how many people danced with. He didn't even know what he was dancing to. All he knew was that in this moment he felt free, like nothing could weigh him down. 

He had been halfway through a song when a loud voice came on through the speakers. He made his ears ring, but at this point he felt way too fuzzy to even care.

"Now introducing a new band to The Vetal Miking Pub, GUIDES OF THE INFERNO!" 

Roman almost burst out laughing at the name. "Guides of the inferno", really? Jesus, why not call it "Edgy garage punks" then there would be at least some sort of truth behind it. Really, it was just dripping with teen angst and bad decisions. 

The tall man looked around for his mustached brother so they could get out of the mosh pit before the absolute swill that was sure to come, but he instead found Remus grinding on some girl in the middle of the dance floor and decided maybe he should just let Remus do his own thing. He had been about to turn around and leave when the band walked out onto the stage. There were three men in total. One man with short dark brown hair wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses moved to sit behind the drums. Another, who wore a black bowler hat coupled with a white button up and black vest, grabbed his bass and stood off to the left. He had heterochromia so his left eye was a light shade of green while his right was a dark brown. But while the man's eyes was indeed intriguing, these two were sort of what Roman had expected of the group. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the last member of the trio.

He had vibrant purple hair, deep blue eyes, and so much eyeshadow he looked like he was trying to beat raccoons for the "darkest eye bags" award. He had on a pair of tattered jeans and a leather vest with nothing underneath it, revealing a lightning cloud tattooed on his right arm. For all intents and purposes, Roman should have left. There was no reason for him to be there anymore. In fact, he didn't want to be there anymore. Yet, standing here staring at this odd man grabs a hold of his guitar, he couldn't find the will to leave. The performer had a certain aura around him Roman couldn't quite place.

"Good evening, Vetal Mikings!" The purple man's surprisingly deep voice echoed throughout the room. "We're grateful for the opportunity to be playing for you all tonight. But I know you didn't all wait just to hear me talk, so get ready for the mosh pit shaka bra!" He raised his fist to the air and in one gesture he had gained full control of the people in the pub. Their cheers were so loud, Roman was sure the Wendy's down the street could hear them. 

The drummer and bassist started off but as soon as the man's hand came down and his pick hit the strings the shrieking sounds of his guitar took center stage. It sounded as if a demon had been released on stage and Roman was loving every second of it. The other man's lyrics were dark and brooding but his voice had so much soul to it that Roman couldn't help but be enthralled. It was so unrefined, yet powerful. He could feel the bass thumping in his chest making his pulse speed up. But at some point, the lead singer had made eye contact with Roman in the mosh pit and sent him a cheeky grin that threatened to make the taller man pass out. 

Like all good things though, the band finally wrapped up their set and it was just then that the red clad man noticed he hadn't moved from where he was standing the entire time. He tried to blink himself out of it but was spooked by a hand on his back who he silently wished was the purple haired lead from a couple minutes ago. However, when he turned he was face to face with his unorthodox, mustached brother. 

"Heya, Princy, enjoy the show." Remus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Roman's face almost as red as his hair.

"It was fine." Roman coughed into his hand, "Are we going to leave now? I've had enough existential crisis for one day."

Remus groaned "Always so impatient, Princey. We'll leave in a bit. Just try to relax while I go cozy up to that hot blonde from earlier." He waved to the tall blonde girl sitting at the bar and Roman had half a mind to drag his brother out of that bar right then and there. Fortunately for the Duke, Roman wasn't the type of guy to meddle in affairs of the heart. Well, kinda, but there wasn't much here to meddle with anyway.

Instead, Roman ordered a soda and sat at one of the only empty booths in the pub. Time passed by and Roman, still sat at the booth scrolling through his Instafan feed. Suddenly the phone started to vibrate and he saw it was Duke's caller ID.

"Duke? Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked.

"Easy there tiger, one question at a time. Yeah I'm okay, I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm not going home with you tonight." 

"What?! Don't tell me you're driving in the state you're in right now." Roman was seriously contemplating why Remus was allowed anywhere near alcohol. His brother is an idiot of the highest caliber, a title he brandishes in pride.

"Of course not, I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid." Roman took a second to ponder what in the world that meant. " I'm taking an Uber so I left the keys to the car with the Bartender so you could get home."

That last part genuinely surprised Roman, "I- thank you, Remus."

"No problem, Princy. Be careful getting home alright?" The concern was odd coming from Remus but Roman appreciated nonetheless.

"I will, Duke. Have a good night."

"Oh, I will." Roman could practically hear the wolfish grin on his brother's face. With that, he hung up the phone and glanced at the time displayed on the screen.

1:52

"Ugh!" The table gave a small *thunk* as Roman smacked his head down on it. He couldn't believe he'd been here that long. He couldn't even remember what he did for half that time. He had been two seconds away from saying "screw it" and leaving the bar for the night when he heard a somewhat familiar voice speak at the end of the table.

"Hey, why do you look so down, Red?" Roman looked up and was met with a mess of purple hair. Sure enough, the lead vocalist of the band had been standing right in front of him with a wolfish grin on his face. Roman opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but couldn't find anything to say. The musician merely raised an oh so carefully plucked eyebrow and smirked, "You okay over there, Champ." Normally there would be no harm in someone calling the redheaded boy this, but the way the stranger popped the 'p' and cocked his hip to the side in perfect sync made Roman's brain short circuit to the point he almost forgot to speak.

Clearing his throat he responded, "Yes, I'm quite alright." It was a weak response all things considered, but it seemed enough for the other man who merely slid into the seat in front of him.

"Good, you looked kinda distressed." He chuckled. It was a raspy kind of sound, akin to how your voice sounds right after waking up. Roman didn't exactly know why but he found himself smiling at the blue eyed beauty in front of him.

'Wait- what the hell am I thinking? It must be all the alcohol in my system.' Roman thought to himself.

"-ame?" Roman jumped a bit as he realized the other man was saying. That was the second time tonight he's zoned out talking to people. He sheepishly asked what the mysterious stranger had said and the other boy laughed a little before responding. 

"I asked if they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals." He said with a half-lidded gaze that threatened to make the man in the red jacket melt into a puddle of goo. Obviously this man knew Disney and that was enough to get Roman at least a little interested. Regardless he regained his composure and tilted his head to the side a little. 

"Isn't it customary to give your name before asking for someone else's?"

The man seemed to ponder this for a while before saying, "Well, yeah. But who cares about all that. I asked you first." There was something in his voice that sounded like a challenge to Roman. He didn't know what it was but he wasn't about to back down.

He squinted his eyes at the man across from his and said, "Well, I asked you second."

"That's not a thing." He said dryly. 

"Is too." Roman insisted 

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

The argument continued like this for a while before the two were locked in a fierce staring contest. Roman's eyes were feeling heavy and he knew he wouldn't be in it for too much longer. Thankfully the other guy blinked and Roman let out a "WHOO!" in celebration. The other man rolled his eyes and extended his hand.

"The name is, Virgil."

The redheaded boy grabbed his hands and shook it. Definitely not distracted by how nice the cold hand felt in his. "Roman. It's a pleasure to meet you Virgil."

Virgil smirked "Guess I wasn't that far off with 'Red', huh?"

"I take it back, it's slightly less of a pleasure to meet you Virgil."

The purple haired edge lord laughed. Really laughed. Roman couldn't help but find it adorable, but this time he didn't fight off the heat he felt rising to his face. Instead he laughed along with the guitarist and kept him company for most of the night. Virgil introduced him to the rest of the band: Remy (the dummer), and Dean (the bassist). He also told Roman how the band started with Virgil and Remy in high school, and how Dean joined later on in their college years. In turn, Roman told Virgil about his career in theater and how he had been in a couple big musicals. He told him about how he accidentally signed up for philosophy in college and met his best friends Logan and Patton. Told him about his brother. By the end of the night Virgil knew practically everything about the thespian but if you asked the redhead himself he'd blame that decision solely on the alcohol.

As they made their way out of the bar Virgil turned to look at the taller man. "Hey, Roman can I borrow your phone for a sec."

"Uhm sure." He said, passing his phone to the little punk. He watched as Virgil his a couple of buttons and then passed the phone back. When Roman looked down at the phone he was greeted by a new contact on his phone.

Virgil 🖤💜🖤

By the time he looked up, Virgil had already left. Roman felt an inexplicable feeling of loneliness knowing his new friend was nowhere to be seen, but as soon as he stared at the new Caller ID his face broke out into a wide, toothy smile. 

"I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful."


End file.
